Another New Year's Eve
by Lanche
Summary: Oneshot: It’s just another New Year’s Eve at Joe’s Bar. He celebrates with Methos, Duncan, Amanda and Jenna another immortal who regales him with tales from the past.


_**Summary:** It's just another New Year's Eve at Joe's Bar. He celebrates with Methos, Duncan, Amanda and Jenna (another immortal) who regales him with tales from the past._

_**Disclaimer: **__Highlander and all recognizable characters belong to Panzer/Davis, etc. I own nothing. Jenna is my creation, but I don't control her…_

* * *

**Another New Year's Eve**

Joe ignored the blast of damp wind that accompanied the opening of the door to the bar other than to note that the temperature remained cool, but not cold. That was good, he thought to himself. Rain was bad enough on New Year's Eve, but snow was worse. While filling the latest order from Lisa, he glanced around the bar. With almost three hours until midnight, the place was already jumping. It helped that the band booked for the night was a popular one.

"Well, Joe, aren't you going to say hello?" A familiar voice drawled from across the bar. The Watcher turned and saw that the latest arrivals were Adam Pierson and Jenna Moore. He gazed in surprise at the two immortals.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here already?"

"Sheesh, aren't you happy to see us?" Jenna smiled, taking the sting out of her words. The petite brunette was striking in a royal blue sweater that complimented her coloring. Black slacks and heeled boots finished the outfit, which was a step up from her normal casual attire.

"Of course, Jenna, but I thought you were meeting Duncan and Amanda for dinner and then coming over."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "It's after nine; don't you think that's a little late for dinner?"

"Not with MacLeod in charge. He takes his time on fancy dinners."

Jenna chuckled and Adam reluctantly smiled. "True, Joe. Actually plans got changed and dinner was cancelled, so we ate on our own. They should be here sometime soon also," Jenna explained.

"Two beers?" Joe asked, reaching for mugs.

Adam nodded and Jenna paused before shaking her head. "Actually, Joe, I think I'll have a rum and coke tonight."

Joe looked surprised, but complied. Adam turned to look with amazement at the brunette at his side. "It's New Year's Eve. I feel like drinking something different." She defended her choice with a note of irritation in her voice.

Adam shook his head in disbelief, smirked then reached out and snagged the drinks Joe put in front of them. "We'll go grab a table. Join us when you can, Joe."

"If I can!" the Watcher corrected. Jenna waggled a couple fingers as she followed the taller immortal to a table. Joe watched her walk away. What she saw in Methos, he still hadn't figured out. He was irritable, withdrawn, sarcastic and slow to pay his tab while she was attractive, friendly and a generous tipper, each visit. She also was secretive and close-mouthed about her past and a chameleon in personalities. Hmm, Joe thought to himself, maybe they weren't so different after all.

Joe stayed busy at the bar as more people entered. The temperature, which could be felt when the door opened, remained cool, but didn't drop. He peripherally noted that the two friends were sitting side-by-side at a table, talking and watching the band play. They also were keeping Lisa busy with their drink orders. When the waitress came back for the fourth, or fifth, refill in barely an hour, she told him, "Adam and Jenna have requested you join them." Joe looked at his other bartender, Mark, who nodded and spoke. "Go ahead, Joe, We can handle it."

The Watcher thanked Mark and then filled the drink request. With the ease of long practice, he negotiated the way to their table with their drinks, his drink and his cane. He set the drinks down and slipped into a chair across from them.

Jenna dazzled him with another smile. "Thanks, Joe!"

"You know, if you keep drinking this fast, you'll going to be falling on your face before midnight."

Jenna leaned forward and motioned Joe to do the same. When they were only inches apart, she whispered conspiratally, "You know one of the best things about being immortal, Joe?" He shook his head. "No hangovers."

As she leaned back, she laughed. Joe couldn't help but to shake his head and laugh also.

"So are you enjoying another New Year's Eve?" Joe questioned as Jenna stopped laughing to take a drink.

Adam shrugged. "It's just another day, another year."

Jenna rolled her brown eyes and looked at the gray-haired man sitting across from her. "He's a lot of fun at a party, isn't he?"

Before Joe could respond, Adam reached over and tugged a strand of her hair. "Be nice."

"Why? You never are."

Joe chortled, but quickly hid it by taking a drink as Adam switched his hazel eyes to the Watcher. When Joe felt composed, he set his drink down and leaned forward again. "So if this is just another day, why are you out and dressed up?"

Adam glanced down at the black cashmere sweater and dark gray pants. The outfit was a definite step up from his normal cotton sweater and jeans. He shrugged and gestured at Jenna. "She made me."

"C'mon, it's always fun to hang out at Joe's," she replied.

"Especially since dinner was cancelled. I noticed you didn't argue when Amanda called to say they were tied up."

An evil smirk crossed the otherwise pretty face. "I'm sure Mac was tied up, literally, from what I know of Amanda."

Both men gaped momentarily and then laughed. "She has a point," Adam conceded.

Joe shook his head in amusement. Jenna and Amanda were cordial, but not friends. Amanda did not like sharing the spotlight with anyone and Jenna was attractive enough that she drew attention. Jenna never voiced why she did not like the older immortal, but was simply distantly polite. If Adam and Duncan weren't friends with both, it was likely that a duel would have taken place. Joe hoped that never came to pass while he was alive. He liked both women.

"Jenna, is New Year's just another day for you?" Joe got the conversation back on track. He really didn't want to picture a duel or the Scottish immortal tied up, even by Amanda.

"I'm old enough that I'm leaning towards Adam's view, but I still understand why mortals celebrate. But the main reason we're out tonight is Duncan. He's young enough that New Year's is still a big deal." She grinned. "Hell, he's so young that he thinks is always been celebrated in January."

Adam laughed. "Ah, yes, the good old days, when New Year's Day was April 1."

"Before it became a joke day."

Joe looked between the two. He knew Jenna's chronicle listed her as about 850 years old, but that was the first reference she willingly had made to her age.

"You remember celebrating the New Year in April?"

Her light brown eyes narrowed. "You just want to know to fill in my chronicle, don't you?"

Joe spread his hands innocently. "As I've already told you, Jenna, your chronicle is rather skimpy for someone of your age."

She snorted indelicately. "My age." She took a drink, but Joe never took his blue eyes off her. She sighed and gave in. "Yes and no. When I was mortal, and for many decades thereafter, the new year didn't matter at all. It wasn't something that was celebrated. We celebrated the solstices. We noted the seasons, but didn't think of them in years." She paused, glanced at Adam who was watching intently and then back at Joe to continue. "In the 15th, 16th centuries, I paid more attention. But by then I was living in cities and it mattered more. When your whole life is wrapped around the next harvest or surviving until spring, years don't matter. It's different in a city."

A smirk crossed her face again. "I do remember being in Spain when they adopted the Gregorian calendar." She shook her head, causing the short brown hair to sway. "The confusion it caused." Her eyes lit with laughter.

"That wasn't as bad as the fact that England and its holdings didn't adopt the same calendar for nearly another two hundred years," Adam added thoughtfully. "That was worse."

"I remember. We were in London at the time."

"We?" Joe interrupted.

"Adam and I." Jenna answered before continuing her story. "The papers tried to explain why the date was going from September 2nd to September 14th in a day, but it didn't make sense." Jenna smiled conspiratally at Adam. "Bankers were in an uproar, lawyers were befuddled. The only people who didn't care where the laborers who couldn't read."

"You could read?" Joe asked in amazement, forgetting the fact that he wanted to question her about knowing Adam at that time.

"Yes. Even when I was in Spain," Jenna replied shortly before both she and Adam tensed. From Adam's vantage point, he could see the door. Jenna couldn't, but watched Adam's profile intently. As Amanda floated into the room, followed by Duncan, both immortals relaxed.

Males' heads swiveled as Amanda strolled over to their table. "Adam," she purred and dropped a quick kiss on the ancient's lips. "Joe," she said delightedly and also kissed him. Joe thought he heard someone behind him mutter "lucky" before Amanda greeted Jenna. Duncan arrived at the same time, and pulled out the chair between Adam and Joe. Amanda grinned flirtatiously as she sat in the held chair. Duncan then crossed behind Joe and dropped a hand on his shoulder. "How's it going, Joe?" he asked as he took an empty chair from the next table and squeezed in between Jenna and Joe. "Jenna." He flashed her an easy smile, which she returned.

"It's good, Duncan. Amanda, always nice to see you." Joe made to get up but Duncan stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll wait for drinks until Lisa can get them. I'm not sure how these two got you out here, but if you go behind the bar, we'll never see you again."

"Fair enough," Joe smiled in agreement. He had been keeping an eye on the bar and while Mark, Lisa and the others were busy, they weren't swamped. So far he had not been needed and enjoyed the fact. Jenna was opening up more about her past then ever before. Plus having four immortals at one table was a Watcher's dream. And after all he had been through with MacLeod and Methos, he always enjoyed the opportunity to talk to them and the women as a friend.

As if Lisa heard them, she appeared at the table. "The same for you three, I'm guessing." They nodded. "Duncan, Amanda, what would you like?"

"Scotch on the rocks."

"Chardonnay."

"Coming right up." Lisa executed a neat about face and worked her way through the crowd with ease.

"So what were you talking about?" Duncan inquired, leaning back in his chair.

"Celebrating New Year's." Adam replied.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

"I asked if they still celebrated after all these years." Joe supplied. "And they were talking about what it was like when the calendar switched from Julian to Gregorian."

"Confusion. I nearly botched a job due to the date change," Amanda replied. Before anyone could respond, Lisa reappeared with a tray full of drinks.

After she dropped them off, and disappeared, Jenna picked up the thread of conversation.

"I'm not surprised."

Amanda narrowed her eyes at the other female immortal, but otherwise did not rise to the bait, before turning her attention to Duncan. "Duncan, where were you?"

"In the colonies. It made a mess of things for a while. Banks were confused, schools, governments. But it eventually sorted itself out."

"At least you didn't go through it twice," Jenna mused.

"Twice?" He queried, brows coming together as he frowned at her.

"I was in Spain – Madrid – when they adopted the new calendar and London when they finally did. Twice it was a pain in the ass."

Adam chuckled softly. "If you think that was bad, you should have been around when Julius Caesar implemented the Julian calendar. The last year of the Roman calendar had 445 days in it. Then he switched to this new one. Chaos ensued for quite some time." He took a long sip of beer. "But overall it was better. No more days inserted at what seemed like random to keep the calendar balanced."

Duncan and Jenna shared an eye roll before the Scot cornered the ancient immortal with a hard gaze. "And let me guess. You were there with Julius Caesar to encourage the change in the calendar."

"No, no, no." Jenna said before Adam could reply as she laid a hand on Duncan's arm and grinned. "He mapped out the new calendar and handed it to Julius. It was the least he could do for an old friend." They both laughed and Amanda and Joe joined in. Adam glared briefly at Amanda and made his way around the table before pinning Jenna with his hazel eyes. She merely raised an eyebrow and stared back. Joe was impressed. That glare had withered many people.

"For your information, I did neither. I just mentioned in a passing conversation that the lunar cycle was out of whack with the calendar. Julius and one of his astronomers took care of the rest."

"Please," Jenna snorted.

Before anyone could say anything else, Amanda jumped to her feet. "Duncan, I love this song. Dance with me." She held out a hand and batted her eyelashes at him. He picked up his drink, drained it and then stood. He took her hand and led her out on the dance floor. Joe turned sideways in his chair to watch the couple as they began to dance. He glanced back at Jenna and Adam who were also watching. "Why don't you two dance?"

They exchanged glances and both shook their heads. "I only dance under duress," Jenna replied.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?" Joe persisted.

Jenna shrugged. "It's just not one of my favorite things to do. At least not on a crowded floor with people watching. Maybe privately at home."

Joe looked at her for a moment and then wondered how often she danced with Adam at one of their places. He shook his head to clear the thought and went back to watching the other couple. Mentally, he compared the two women. Both were above average in looks, but Amanda used hers obviously and blatantly to great affect. She wore outfits that augmented her figure and features. For instance, tonight, she had on a short, clingy red dress. There was hardly a man in the room who had not watched her dance with MacLeod with envy. Jenna, on the other hand, downplayed her sex appeal. Tonight she was wearing a scooped neck sweater that accented her trim figure, but it was most revealing outfit Joe had seen her in. Amanda wore skimpier things to rob a museum. However, Jenna also knew how to turn on the flirtation when it suited her. It just wasn't something she always did like Amanda.

Behind him, he heard the two immortals talking quietly. Adam caught Lisa's eye and ordered another round of drinks. When they arrived, Joe turned back to the table and noticed he didn't have a new one, even though Duncan's and Amanda's had been refilled. Lisa had already left so he stared at Adam in puzzlement.

"Didn't you order me another drink?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You get hangovers."

Joe shook his head, but smiled.

"And anyways," Jenna added. "You haven't finished that one." She gestured at the half-full Jack Daniels in front of him.

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Any time," she replied with another smirk.

The three sat quietly for several moments watching the dancers and drinking occasionally, then Joe turned back to the table and spoke. "Jenna, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

He narrowed his eyes at her innocent expression.

"Fine, another? Make that two more."

"You can ask. I won't guarantee an answer."

"Earlier before Duncan and Amanda arrived, you said you could read, even in the 16th century. That surprises me."

"Why?"

Joe glanced at Adam, but his eyes were hooded as he watched the exchange. Part of Joe knew they shouldn't be discussing immortality this openly, but as crowded as the bar was, it was unlikely they could be overheard. Joe had enough trouble hearing the people sharing this table while the band was playing.

The Watcher regarded the petite brunette and noticed her neutral expression. He would have to proceed cautiously to get any answers or avoiding angering her. "Well, it wasn't common for people to be literate in the 16th century. Mainly monks and nobility."

Jenna narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying I'm not nobility?" Adam chuckled once before instantly going blank as she glared at him.

Joe stammered, "No, not at all. I just, I…" He trailed off and blushed like a schoolboy.

The immortal smiled slowly, letting him off the hook. "Don't worry, Joe. I know you didn't mean it that way. I have been nobility a few times in the past," she shrugged. "Being a queen is highly overrated."

Adam smirked. "Being a king isn't."

Jenna gave him a sidelong glance then switched her attention back to Joe. He regained his composure enough to ask, "So how did you know?"

The brunette sighed and watched Duncan and Amanda as they continued to dance. Whether the song was slow or fast, Amanda kept him out there. "I was taught several centuries earlier."

Joe frowned in amazement. "By who? How? When?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm curious."

"And my chronicle is skimpy?" The sweet tone was belied by the spark in her eyes.

"Peace, Jenna." Joe held up a conciliatory hand. "I'll admit I want to put what you tell me in your chronicle, but mostly, now I'm curious." He shrugged. "As I said, reading wasn't a common skill in the Middle Ages."

Jenna kept her eyes locked on his for a minute before looking down at her drink. She picked it up and drained it. Joe followed suit with his whiskey and Adam also finished his beer. Joe waved at Mark who quickly gave refills to Lisa. After she had placed the drinks on the table, and removed the empties, Jenna glanced at her watch. "Less than an hour until midnight."

"We'll have to pass out the champagne before them," Joe replied. No one spoke as all took a drink. Joe raised his eyebrow and questioningly looked at Jenna. She met the stare and then switched her regard to Adam. He set down his beer and they had a silent conversation. Finally Adam tilted forward and said, "Go ahead; tell him." Jenna scowled as he leaned back in his chair and draped an arm over the back. She turned her attention back to Joe.

"Adam taught me."

Joe's jaw dropped and he stared. First at Jenna, then Adam. The ancient immortal grinned sardonically. "Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

Joe finally managed to shake his head and close his mouth. He picked up his whiskey and took a drink. Jenna and Adam shared an amused glance.

"Methos taught you to read?" Joe used the immortal's real name. The man glared at the usage before slipping back into his neutral mask.

"Yes, Adam did," Jenna returned, stressing Methos' preferred name.

"But…" Joe trailed off. The news had him befuddled, as did the fact that these two knew each that long ago.

Jenna sighed again. "We met… I was working in a tavern. It was the only way I could afford to eat at the time." She shook her head. "And starving to death wasn't fun. Trust me."

"Amen, sister," Adam murmured.

"He came to the tavern one night and took me with him when he left. Eventually, we came to a mutual agreement." She stopped and made a face that Joe couldn't interpret. "He provided me with clothes and food and I kept his bed warm."

Joe looked between the two. Both had very blank expressions, hiding their emotions well. But he could tell that this reminiscence was somewhat distasteful for both. He searched his memory. Without knowing details, he could only guess that Jenna must have been a rather young immortal, which would place this around the late-12th century. While several questions crowded his mind, most dealing with how the Watchers missed these immortals being together, he realized the best thing he could do was stay quiet and let her tell the story in her own way.

"Up to that time, I didn't think much of myself. After all, my whole reason for being was to bear children for my husband. Obviously that didn't happen, even before my first death." Jenna frowned slightly as she took a drink. Joe did his best not to gape again. He never knew that the mortal Jenna had been married. "Not much had changed when Adam and I met. Or for the first while we were together. But then," she paused and spared the dark-haired immortal a fond smile. Obviously this part of the story was easier to deal with than their early time together. "I remember the first time I saw him write. It fascinated me." Her brown eyes went distant with the memory. After a few moments, she re-focused on the Watcher.

"At first, he didn't want me to watch or know what he was doing. But for some reason, I was persistent. I never had been that bold before." She smiled at the memory of herself. "Eventually, he broke down and told me what he was doing was writing. I had never heard of writing, much less seen anyone do it."

"He told me that writing was recording words and thoughts to be saved for later and revisited. It was like a gift from the gods. I was in awe. I kept pestering him for more information. I wanted to learn. Could he teach me?"

Adam shifted slightly in his chair and drew Jenna's eye for a second. She took another drink before continuing. "Adam explained he was writing in Latin. The language we spoke, it's dead now and never had a name, had no written words. He couldn't teach me to write since I didn't know Latin." She fell silent and stared broodingly into her drink.

Joe finally broke the silence. "Why didn't he teach you Latin?"

"He did, eventually. But I had to ask him to."

"Why?"

Adam spoke for the first time in several minutes. "Because she needed to learn to speak for herself. I wasn't always going to be around," he ignored the knowing nods of agreement the other two gave him. "And if she was going to keep her pretty head, she needed to learn to use it. She was, is, intelligent. But she didn't know that. The first step in realizing her intelligence was gaining confidence. If she couldn't ask her lover for assistance, how would she survive the world?"

Joe was completely floored for the third time. Adam willingly looking out for someone else? It was very surprising.

The corners of Jenna's mouth turned up as she observed Joe's speechlessness. However, she ignored it and continued, "Once I asked, he began to teach me to speak Latin. Then, gradually he taught me to read and write."

"I loved it." Her smile spoke volumes.

"Unfortunately, after we separated, it became harder to find time or places to write. If most people saw me writing, I would have been considered a witch and burnt. Which, incidentally, is a very painful way to die. Worse than starving. Much worse." Her smiled faded and she shuddered slightly at the memory. "But I always managed to re-learn what I forgot and whenever I could, I learned to read and write in the new languages I spoke. Hence, the reason I could read in Spain in 1582 when they switched calendars."

Joe smiled. "Thank you, Jenna, for sharing your story. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Joe."

The small group was interrupted as Duncan and Amanda rejoined them. She slipped into her chair and fanned herself. Duncan also was sweating as he sat down and picked up his drink. They both drained them without pause.

"Whew, it's hot when you dance for so long. But, Joe, it's a great band!" Amanda said with a smile.

Duncan nodded.

Before anyone could respond, the lead singer made an announcement. "Your attention, ladies and gentleman. We have five minutes until 2007 begins! We'll let you know again when there is a minute left." People cheered and the band launched into another song.

Joe got up from the table as quickly as his prosthetics would allow. "Have to go help pour champagne. I'll be back before midnight."

As he limped away, Duncan looked at Jenna and Adam. "Talk about anything interesting while we were dancing?"

"Nope," Jenna replied.

"Not really," Adam answered with a lazy smile.

The next couple of minutes passed in silence. Soon Joe was back with a tray bearing five glasses of champagne. The wait staff was passing out others to the rest of the customers. The band ended their song with a flourish.

"Okay folks, one minute to go!"

Everyone stood up and faced the band. Soon they hit the countdown, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" The whole bar exploded. During the last minute, Amanda had moved to Duncan's side and they celebrated with quite a kiss. Joe glanced over at Jenna and Adam and they also had their arms wrapped around each other. They surfaced much quicker and Adam reached a hand across the table.

"Happy New Year, Joe!"

"Happy New Year, Adam!"

Jenna bypassed the still kissing immortals, nudging Duncan with her elbow as she did, and reached Joe. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and a hug. "Happy New Year, Joe. Sorry about the difficulty I gave you tonight."

He grinned back. "Jenna, don't worry about it. Thank you for sharing what you did. Happy New Year!"

By this time, Duncan and Amanda had surfaced and they exchanged greetings with the others. Amanda kissed Adam, lingering slightly while Duncan and Jenna shared a quick kiss. Amanda also kissed Joe who thought his head just might explode and not from the champagne. Amanda and Jenna exchanged the briefest and loosest of hugs.

After several minutes, the bar began to calm back down. The five friends sat down. Then the band began to play again. Amanda drummed her fingers on the table for the first verse before announcing, "C'mon Duncan. Let's dance again." The Scot groaned but stood up and allowed himself to be drawn back to the dance floor.

"Nothing like starting a new year the same way you ended the old one," Adam drawled.

Joe laughed. "Well, if it was a good ending that makes it an even better beginning."

The three friends raised their glasses and toasted them together.

"Happy New Year!"

---------

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed my new year's story.  
_

_I must give credit where credit is due… The source of my detailed information on the Gregorian and Julian calendars was Wikipedia. _

_And also take the blame… this story was not beta'ed so all mistakes are mine._

_As always, reviews are loved and appreciated. Even constructive criticism is welcome for my first Highlander fic. Constructive being the key word :-)_

_Most of all – Happy New Year!_


End file.
